


Let's Have Some Fun Tonight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Starting without me I see.”





	Let's Have Some Fun Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty one of kinktober. I chose to write for double penetration.

When Jace entered the boat house, he could already hear the sounds of kissing and moaning. He chuckled and removed his jacket, heading towards the bed where Maia and Simon were heavily making out. “Starting without me I see.”

Maia pulled back from Simon, the vampire immediately attaching his lips to her neck. “We got tired of waiting.”

Jace joined them on the bed and kissed each of them. “So, we ready to have some fun tonight?”

“Oh yes,” Maia replied, pointing towards the nightstand. Jace turned to see her strap-on sitting on it and smiled. He smiled and started to kiss her, the werewolf pulling him into her lap. “Good, I was hoping you’d be excited.”

“What can I say? I love it when you fuck me with that.”

Simon moved behind Jace and started to push up his shirt. “Then we should probably get our clothes off so we can start.”

It didn’t take long for the three of them to remove their clothing. Simon and Jace lay together on the bed making out while Simon fingered Jace open while Maia got the strap-on on and ready to go. She got it lubed up and sat on the edge, just watching the two boys for a moment with a smile on her face. 

“Are you boys ready?”

Jace nodded, letting go of Simon with some reluctance so he could go to his knees. Maia leaned over him, pressing a couple of kisses to his shoulder as she got the dildo in position and slowly started to press inside. Jace groaned softly, his back arching. “Too much?” She asked softly.

Jace shook his head. “I’m good.”

They got into a good rhythm, Maia moving a hand around to his front and wrapping it around his cock. Jace moaned and moved with each thrust, barley noticing as Simon moved in front of him until he felt the vampire’s leaking cock against his lips. Jace moaned and wrapped his lips around it, sucking it down to the base and hallowing his cheeks. Simon gasps, gripping Jace’s shoulders and slowly fucking his mouth.

Jace allowed himself to let go, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Simon and Maia both fucking him. It never took him very long to come from this and he could already feel the familiar burn rising inside of him. 

Maia started to thrust faster and Jace moaned around Simon’s cock, one of his hands going to join Maia’s. It wasn’t much longer until he was coming. Maia pulled out of him and gently moved him to his side. 

“That was quicker than usual,” Jace mumbled, slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s okay,” Simon said as Maia pulled off her strap-on and climbed into his lap. “You just rest up for round two.”

“Round two of how many?”

“However many we want,” Maia said, moaning as she slide down onto Simon’s cock. “You don’t have anywhere to be do you?”

“No,” Jace said, smiling as he watched him. “No, I don’t.”


End file.
